Of Waltz, of Summer pets, and of learning
by HotpantsHeather
Summary: Three short Integra and Alucard drabbles about three different subjects. One taking place at fourteen, one at fifteen and one at sixteen. Written in Integra's pov. Please Read and Review!
1. Piano Lessons

Some short drabbles that I got ideas for yesterday and wrote today.They are sort of meant to hint at a relationship, but it's quite subtle. Hopefully they are enjoyable! **Don't forget to read and review!!**

Disclaimer: Hellsing and related charters do not belong to me and are property of their respected owners.

* * *

Piano lessons were not one of Integra's favorite things. She sat quietly at the piano everyday at three and was to practice until tea time at four. Many a time Integra had attempted to get out of her piano lessons in excuses ranging from paper work to meetings that should be attended. Walter only sat her down and told her that a real English lady should know how to be artistic in ways other than the art of war. 

Integra sat at the piano and played away. She wasn't bad, no, years of practice had sought to that, but she was bored and her key strokes were messy. She played Chopin with ease and Beethoven was not a problem for the fourteen- year- old girl. Integra paused and listened for signs of the Butler, turning on the bench to look.

"I don't hear playing!" Came his call from down the hallway.

Integra sighed her shoulders dropping noticeably as she did so. Integra saw nothing in knowing how to play a piano. She wouldn't be able to lullaby the enemy to death or even waltz him into a semi- false sense of security. No, the piano contributed nothing to the Hellsing Family. It would be burned when she was older. Integra turned back to the monochrome keys only to realize she was not alone on the bench.

Alucard had slipped in when she wasn't looking. Integra jumped at the sight of him and he only smirked.

"The Damper if you please, Master Integra," the vampire said as he set his gloved hands to the keys. Integra moved her foot to the pedal and held it for him. "I'll tell you when to let off."

Integra sat quietly as the vampire began a waltz. Something she didn't recognize. He was wearing his red coat, but his hat was missing. Left in the basement with his sunglasses no doubt. Integra watched as he played, his fingers gliding over the keys with such ease. She'd never seen him play, but did not doubt that he could play any instrument if he so desired. He nodded and she let off the pedal, but then he had her hold it again. This kept on for minutes until the vampire finally lifted his hands from the keys. The keys, despite the fact that they should have stopped when the player did, kept playing.

Integra watched with a hint of a smile and then looked at the smirking vampire next to her. He held his hand to her and stood, a looming figure above her. She took the gloved hand and climbed off the bench when he stood her on the tops of his boots and started the waltz with careful precision. The keys played endlessly and as far as Walter was concerned, Integra was getting better.


	2. Summer Daze

Integra found the lawn an inviting place with enough warm grass to satisfy anyone's needs. The garden behind the manor was adorned with flowers and vines growing up the sides of a gazebo. Integra enjoyed her tea on especially warm blue skied days. When the offhand chance arose that Walter had to retrieve something from inside she would sneak away from their lessons and off into the woods surrounding the house to lay in the grassy clearing just behind the tree- line. Their were always flowers in the summer and butterflies that fluttered and danced from flower to flower in the warm sunshine. Integra felt alone here, but always watched.

She had decided that it was because Walter always came for her only minutes after she had run off to lay in the sunshine. The leader of the Hellsing Organization needed a break too. Didn't her father have many breaks? Surely he was a lazy man, leaving his studies in disarray until Walter returned from Warsaw. Integra decided laying in the grass on that particular day that she had inherited the 'just plain laziness' from her father.

Integra smiled at the thought of her father and watched the clouds roll across the sky slowly. The sunlight was so warm that Integra didn't want to move as she heard someone come crashing though the forest. Walter, no doubt, was annoyed and this annoyed Integra. She closed her eyes. Perhaps if she pretended to be asleep he would let her be for awhile longer.

Integra laid quietly and awaited her punishment only to feel a gentle caress or her cheek. She thought that it might be a flower and simply made a face and shrugged it off. The bridge of her nose tickled then and she wrinkled her nose, opening her eyes to see the vampire. She jumped. He never ceased scaring her.

"Alucard," she said, holding her chest as if she was having a heart attack and sighed.

"Master," he purred to her and held his hand out to her, opening it carefully.

Integra looked down into his hand to see every butterfly from the field sitting happily. She looked up at him with her blue eyes and he smiled his insane smile. He was giving her a gift. He wanted to be praised.

"Very lovely, Alucard," she nodded to him and smiled without showing her teeth to him.

"You enjoy them don't you, Master?"

"Yes, I do, Alucard. You can let release them." Integra told him and watched as the creatures took flight from his hand to collect pollen and live happily among the flowers.

"You did not want my gift?" Alucard smirked at her as she stood and dusted her skirt off.

"No, I simply do not have room for more pets, Alucard," she smirked at him and Alucard gave her an amused smile at this sardonic comment.

"Oh, Master, you flatter me so. I am the only pet for you then?" He asked her as he too stood up to stand over her. Even at fifteen Integra was still shorter than him. She placed her hands on her hips and looked up to the vampire before her. She was not afraid of the vampire.

"Yes. You are the only pet I will ever require, Alucard."


	3. Much to Learn

"Why is my master crying?" Alucard asked as he materialized before Integra in her office. He smiled at her and moved toward her. She was sixteen and ever so hormonal, as most girls her age were, despite her attempts to hide it from everyone in the Manor. Integra looked up at him and sniffed, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief from her pocket. She was wearing a fine suit, one of her first and a little bit of makeup for impression. Alucard didn't like even the little bit that she wore. At thirteen she was still wearing dresses and hadn't upgraded to suits until the latter part of her fifteenth year.

"I'm not crying, Alucard." she insisted to the vampire before her. She wiped her eyes and noticed some makeup staining the white monogrammed fabric.

"Oh, but surely you are, little mistress," he smirked and stepped toward her again, a chair from the wall coming to meet him of it's own accord. He sat across from her and leaned over the desk. He elbows sat neatly as he folded his hands before his face. He raised an inquiring eyebrow and waited for her explanation.

"The Twelve don't think I can run the organization. Islands, especially," She told the vampire with a sigh. "They don't think I am my father."

"Ah, you are not your father, Sir Integra. You are Integra. You are clean, for one," the vampire smirked and eyed the study around him, remembering when Arthur had had it in such disarray, "and you are able to command your men in a way that makes a woman like you look like the Queen of England."

Integra gave another sniff and looked at him. "I still have a lot to learn."

"Yes," Alucard agreed and smiled at her. "You have much to learn about vampires and much to learn about men."


End file.
